The Sexual Favor
by theaverys
Summary: Follow up to 11x01. April asks Jackson to take Owen out for a few drinks after work and she promises to give him a little something in return.


**SoOoOo… this is what we would have seen had Japril had the rest of scenes for their story line tonight. And if said story line was on Cinemax. ****_Warning: This is rated M._**** If you don't like dirty Japril smut, don't read. I won't be offended. Okay? But for those of you who are slightly perverted like me, I hope you enjoy this and I'd love to know what you think!**

**Thanks!**

The chaos of the hospital was hectic and overwhelming but she still found time to pull her husband into the nearest supply closet just for a minute to give him a sneak preview.

"Jackson, sweetie, don't you think if Owen has a friend around here to talk to, maybe have a few beers with, that he'll start to heal? Because I know that I can't even comprehend how I would feel if you left and moved to the other side of the world…"

He cut her off with a trail of kisses around her jaw and neck. "I hear you April, I do. But we've been married for less than a year, do you really think you already have me wrapped around your finger?"

He focused on her as she carefully thought about her answer. "Yes." She told him, convincingly. "But if you do this for me, I'll do something for you when you get home."

She smirked and Jackson coughed, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't used to his wife making advances like that toward him yet. She was still trying to break completely out of her shell. "Uhh...you will?"

The bulge in his throat and his pants became more prominent as he tried to remain focused on what she was saying. "Mhmm," she whispered, standing up on her tip toes to meet him halfway. "You know that thing I do for you sometimes, like when it was your birthday and like that time I got home and you did my laundry?"

He swallowed roughly. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "And all you have to do is take Owen out for a beer or two."

-  
>Jackson got home just after ten pm and found April up reading Game of Thrones on the sofa. Whenever she started reading that book, all bets were off so he tried not to get too excited.<p>

"Hi!" She greeted him, just as perky as if it were seven am. She folded the page of her book and set it on the coffee table.

Jackson was thrown off by the attention she gave him, mostly because she hated putting Game of Thrones down. "Well… that wasn't so bad I guess." He sighed, utterly exhausted. Not to mention surprised. Owen was actually pretty good company when he wasn't sneaking off early to bang Yang.

"I told you! Just a couple of brewski's and a burger. Right?" She teased, grabbing a hold of his hand and pulling him toward to the master bedroom.

He nodded. "Do I get my reward now?" Looking her up and down like he was going to demolish her. He really did have quite a bit of fun with Owen but April never left his mind. The minute she mentioned that there was something in it for him, he was all in. Not that he wouldn't have done it for her before anyway.

"Is sex all you think about?" She teased him, pushing him onto his back into the middle of their king size bed. She climbed on top of him and pulled her hair out of the bun it was in while waiting for him to answer her.

He shook his head. "Pretty much. Like 100% of the time actually. Take off your pants."

She giggled. "I don't need to take off my pants for what I'm going to do to you right now."

She ran her hand over his groin, already throbbing for her. He groaned a groan that sounded near painful to her when she squeezed him. She loved when he got this hard with just a touch. When she unzipped his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers, his dick sprung right up for her and she licked her lips.

He gasped and asked in a husky tone, "What are you going to do with me?" He pulled himself up onto his elbows to watch his wife take him into her mouth. She bobbed down on him as far as she could until she came back up and released him with a pop.

"I'll show you." She whispered, taking him into her mouth again. She ran her tongue around his tip and moaned when a few drops of precum leaked out. He groaned, gripping the black satin sheets beside him, just trying to hold on. The humming habit she had acquired while blowing him made it almost impossible to hold on for longer than a few minutes. And when she used her tongue to lick from his base all the way up the vein to his tip he knew he only had seconds before he had to warn her.

The way she looked up at him, sneaking peaks while mostly focused on sucking him off was the undoing of him. She took his balls in her hands just as he pushed her hair out of her face so he could see her. He thought he had more time, but he didn't. "APRIL I'M GOING TO C-".

Instead of releasing him, she took him even deeper into her mouth and swallowed everything he shot into her mouth. She made a few "mmm" and swallowing noises that were similar to the ones she made when he got her the strawberry ice cream she had been craving all day and then released him. He pulled her up toward him, rolling her onto her back and placing a gentle kiss on her small, pink lips and tried to catch his breath. "That was… you are…. you're amazing."

April beamed. Being treated like a queen never got old to her. Jackson distracted her when he reached down to pull her pajama shirt up over her head. "Your turn."


End file.
